


The First Time They Actually Met

by Mikey_is_a_zombie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, E-mails, First Time, M/M, ThorBruce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_is_a_zombie/pseuds/Mikey_is_a_zombie
Summary: Thor and Bruce have never actually met before, they have only ever wrote E-Mails.





	The First Time They Actually Met

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy reading this short piece of fiction, I have written it for the Thorbruce Week and yeah, that was Pretty much my first try at writing something in english, so please forgive me for possible mistakes in Grammar or spelling… (Even though I really hope everything is correct…) So yeah, have fun reading!

Bruce was more than just stressed out, he anxiously paced back and forth in front of his desk, mumbling curses to himself. His distress was caused by an E-Mail he had received about forty minutes ago. 

Thotgodofthunder@email.com 17:53 O'clock:  
"Hello Bruce, how did your exam go today? Well, I practically know you aced it considering how much you have studied, but anyways." 

So far, so normal, so good.

"Also, regarding my last mail - about visiting my family to help my parents moving into their new home - I've found that my parents reside near of your university now, isn’t this a funny coincidence? Since I am around anyways I thought we could meet sometime?  
Thor”

They had met each other on a website about astrophysics about eleven month ago and Bruce had asked for Thors E-Mail address three days after they started to write each other regularly, emailing had been way easier than using the rather poor messenger that was part of the Website.  
Bruce felt sick as he stopped his pacing to read the lines over and over again, he couldn't tell his friend that he didn't want him to visit because Bruce was pretty sure that this would upset Thor. On one hand he definitely wanted to meet his friend, finally talk to him properly, but on the other hand he just wasn't good with people and didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good friendship with his awkwardness. Bruce always got nervous talking to people if he didn’t know them well, he stumbled over his words and stuttered, and even though he and Thor wrote each other for a rather long time now, he knew talking to the other one wouldn’t be as easy as talking to his friend Tony, which he knew about the same amount of time. Bruce could not exactly pinpoint why it was different with Thor, but a silent voice in the back of his head whispered it might have something to do with the tiny crush he had on Thor. 

He knew Thor would think he was weird if they met up in real life, for the love of God, he knew he was weird, he had locked himself in his room in his youth, reading, choosing learning about science over practicing his social skills. The decision of his past self has had put him in the place of a loner due to the inability to get in touch with people without seeming alien.

A frustrated noise made its way out of his throat as he sat down to finally answer Thors Mail – he still had work to do for University and Bruce was sure that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on school before he had tried to come up with some kind of excuse. 

-

Three weeks later Bruce parked his little, beat up car in front of the airport, he still couldn’t believe how the other Man had been able to solve all the problems he had made up to avoid meeting him. Bruce really liked Thors optimism, he himself was more pessimistic so it was good that someone was able to point up the bright side of something, but his friend’s optimism had him pretty much with his back against a wall now. 

With slightly shaking hands Bruce checked his E-Mails again – the last one he had gotten was Thor telling him that he´d be boarding now, he quickly typed a reply for his friend to read when he got off the plane. 

BruceBanner@email.com 16:28 O´clock  
“Hay, I´ll be waiting at the exit, there´s less people than behind the security check. I wear a dark purple hoodie, so you should be able to find me, CU then”

Bruce had to wait 30 minutes, sitting on the hood of his car and working on an assignment, before his mobile phone vibrated twice announcing an incoming E-Mail, it read that Thor had landed and just needed to wait for his luggage.  
Nervously he shoved his phone back in the front pocket of his hoodie, soon his friend would step out of the airport, but what if they didn’t recognize each other, they had never send pictures of themselves so they had no idea how the other one looked like, what if Thor was disappointed because Bruce was way more awkward and uncool in the real world or what if –  
Stop! he urged himself to think, everything will be fine if I just stop overthinking, we will have a lot of fun! But Bruce didn´t really believe himself. 

He closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to calm down, There is no point in stressing myself now, he kept telling himself, the more anxious you get now, the worse it will get when you actually meet Thor…  
When Bruce opened his eyes again and glanced to the entrance again, more out of some kind of a little habit like the ones people pick up when they wait for something or someone than really expecting to see his friend – he wouldn’t recognize him, so what was the point anyways? – he noticed a man look around helplessly, he was good looking, very good looking, taller than Bruce and his long, blond hair was pulled into a messy braid. He watched the stranger out of the corner of his eye, trying not to be too obvious, as he wathched the stranger pull his jacked a little tighter around himself to shield himself from the rather cold autumn wind. He seemed to look for someone. Could it- no, there´s a lot of people waiting for people to pick them up, this is an airport, what would be the odds? Bruce furrowed his brows, trying to chase the faint hope and excitement that the good-looking man could be Thor, his heart beating just a little faster than before. 

The next time he glanced at the blond the other one was baldly staring at him, then grinning. He blushed furiously and suddenly Bruce´ assignment was more interesting than the pretty man. 

“Hi, uh, Bruce?” a deep, voice right next to him asked. When Bruce looked up the pretty man stood next to him, smiling happily at him “Finding you would have been significantly easier if you just told me to look out for a green car” Thor continued to speak with a faint Norwegian accent when the dark-haired man didn’t answer “Wait- you are Bruce, aren’t you? I mean if not I am terribly sorry, my friend, Bruce, wanted to pick me up and he wro-“  
“T-Thor? You- You have a face, like, of cause you have a face, but a v-very pretty one- and…” Oh fuck, you just found out that your internet crush is hot as hell and you officially ruined it Banner, good job, it took you a total of thirty seconds you absolute fucking idiot, Shot through his head as he realized what he had just said, Thor had cocked his head slightly to the right seeming like he didn’t quite know what to make of the awkward, even more blushing mess in front of him and just as he wanted to start talking Bruce did start again, his voice higher than usually and anxiety witting on his face.  
“I- shit, I am so sorry, I didn’t think, please forget what I just said, I- know that this was inappropriate, I am really sorry!” frustrated Bruce hid his face in his hands “I knew I would say something stupid, that’s why I didn’t want you to meet me…” he mumbled.

Thor waited a second before answering, “Bruce, there´s nothing to be sorry for… would you feel better if we just start over – or no, I have a better idea” the other man looked at the blond one again, his cheeks still burning and his eyes slightly widened “You are the cutest, nerdiest and most loveable genius I have ever met! So, now we are even. Now, do you want to show me around a little?” Thor ginned, his blue eyes sparkling joyously and Bruce smiled, because he somehow had the feeling that Thor hadn’t just said that to make him more comfortable.

But maybe, he thinks, this is just how I want it to be meant. 


End file.
